One more chance
by Lusitania
Summary: The war has ended and Hinamori mourns over the injuries Hitsugaya sustained because of her. with him still in a coma, she asks for forgiveness. Would he give her another chance? My first fanfic!Hitsuhina


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach anime nor do I own any of its characters

Summary: The war has ended and Hinamori mourns over the injuries of her Shirou-chan she herself contributed. Would Hitsugaya forgive her? Or would he turn his back against her like she did so many times?

This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy

**Give me another chance, Shirou-chan **

Soul Society, 13 protection squads, 4th division, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou….

Hinamori sat beside the bed where her childhood friend lay unconscious.

"_Why did you intervened?"_

"_Without the intervention, he could still be awake by now and his wounds won't be as severe"_

"_WHAT DO YOU SEE IN AIZEN ANYWAY?"_

"_You do realize that your actions has endangered a captain therefore, it shall not be ignored"_

"_He practically did everything for you and yet you-you-you still chose to believe that traitor. How could you???!!"_

The voices of Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and Matsumoto Rangiku rang in her mind. They scolded her because of what she did. She could clearly remember what happened that day.

Flashback

Hitsugaya was about to give Aizen the finishing blow. His attacks were so consecutive that Aizen barely had time to activate his zanpakutou, Kyouka Suigetsu. The boy lounged at the deeply wounded opponent. He himself was deeply wounded but not as severe.

"STOP!!!HITSUGAYA!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori yelled, tackling her childhood friend by his side. She sobbed on his chest for a while before running to the aid of Aizen.

"Aizen-taichou, are you okay?" she asked, concernedly.

"HINAMORI!!!GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" the white haired boy yelled. Right after that, a blade appeared by his chest—Kyouka Suigetsu has been activated. He stared at it with wide eyes then looked at the figure Hinamori was holding just to see it shatter like glass.

The boy fell to his knees and hands, trying his best to not fully collapse. Hinamori looked at the scenario with wide eyes.

"Aizen-taichou, why did you do that? I'm sure Shirou-chan didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive him, he just thought-"

She was cut off as Aizen pointed his sword towards her. "Your turn bitch" he coldly stated. The samurai sword then seemed to multiply in number.

"This is one of my zanpakutou's special ability. It can multiply itself a hundred times" the traitor explained as the swords pointed their blades at the kneeling girl some distance away. "Bye bye, Hinamori, thanks for all the help" with that, the swords rushed towards the young girl.

Hinamori closed her eyes to prepare for the seemingly inevitable stabs of the swords but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes only to have them shot up wide at the scene before her.

Hitsugaya was between her and Aizen, stabbed a hundred times by the swords that were meant for her. He shielded her from death itself.

The swords piercing through his flesh withdrew and shattered like glass as he fell to his knees, blood leaking out of his whole body. His bankai…completely shattered.

"S-S-Shirou-chan?" Hinamori whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

He slowly turned towards her with a comforting smile on his face. "Don't worry, Hinamori…everything will be alright. Everything is okay…you will be okay" he stated slowly, still smiling a comforting smile.

Hinamori looked below her only to see a protection circle. _'When did he?'_ she recognize the circle. It is the symbol for the protection spell of a powerful kidou. Its special attributes is that it can never be penetrated by any attack and it can be transferred from one place to another. In other words, a person can draw it in anywhere and teleport the symbol anywhere.

She looked back at him only to see the back of his head. She could tell that his head is hanging loosely. She also saw Aizen walking towards him.

"SHIROU-CHAN, GET OUT OF THERE!!!AIZEN'S COMING TOWARDS YOU!!!" She yelled for his safety's sake as she tried to get out of the protection spell. This is the downside to it, it shields you from outside threats by keeping you in (it'll only disappear if the one who cast it wants it to or if the threat has passed). She slammed her hands on the invisible shield to try to get out to help her childhood friend but to no avail. Tears fell down her cheeks like water falls.

Aizen slashed the steady figure in front him across its body making it fly a few feet into the air, squirting out blood in the process. It landed on its back and its bloody face turned towards Hinamori.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori brought her hands to her face, and fell to her knees as she saw her childhood friend's face.

His eyes were open but there are neither light nor any signs consciousness illuminated by the emerald orbs. He still wore his comforting smile. The blood dripping out of his face made him look like his crying.

"Shirou-chan….please….don't die….please don't die. Don't leave me alone…SHIROU-CHAN PLEASE!!!" the petite vice captain begged between sobs and heavy breaths with a broken voice but it's too late. Her childhood friend has lost any connections from the outside world.

"SHIROU-CHAN!!!!!!!" she yelled once more as Aizen approached his lifeless body.

Aizen towered over the corpse of the fallen captain. He smirked as he kicked the figure at the abdomen several times, making more blood escape. He then stepped on the boy's face and rubbed his foot over it, spilling even more blood and dirtying it up.

"STOP, STOP, STOP IT!!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!" Hinamori yelled, banging the invisible shield that's protecting her.

Aizen turned towards her, still smirking. "What are you crazy? He's dead!!! He can't feel anything anymore!!! In fact, without that shield protecting you, you won't be able to feel anything as well!!!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT RUE….SHIROU-CHAN PROMISED ME THAT HE WILL _NEVER_ LEAVE ME ALONE. HE'S ALIVE I KNOW HE IS!!!!!!!!" the girl screamed, tears making her cheeks shimmer.

"Promises are meant to be broken girl"

"NO!!!PROMISES ARE MEANT TO BE KEPT…AND I KNOW SHIROU-CHAN WILL KEEP HIS PROMISE"

"Just like how you promised him that you would pay back the debts you owe him?" Aizen asked bitterly, smiling like a maniac.

That statement made a direct hit to Hinamori's heart. She lowered her head, more tears escaping her eyes. It's true, she promised her childhood friend that someday, they would be equal. That she will pay the debts she owed him. And yet, she still protected her captain, the traitor. And that nearly cost her life. If Hitsugaya hadn't intervened, she would be dead by now. Even after the things she's done to him, even after the debts she owes him, he still protected her. And here she is now, alive and well. But there he is now, wounded and unconscious.

"Die" Aizen stated as he raised his sword over her. He was cut off as his head was lopped off by a sword, Yamamoto sou-taichou's sword

There is where the scolding began.

End of flashback

Unohana taichou entered the room with a concerned face.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, will you be okay?" she said calmly

Hinamori's P.O.V.

I nodded; life doesn't seem to be worth living without Shirou-chan. I just feel so guilty for not realizing earlier, his importance in my life.

When we were children, he always beat up the bullies who picked on me. When we were at the academy, he always taught me the lessons I have trouble with. When we became death gods, even with Aizen, I still spilled out all my troubles to him. He always listens to me and does the task of solving my problems.

My heart ached as I reminisced over those times. He has done so many things for me. I leaned on him all the way to the road.

No, I did not lean on him; I made him carry me to what I am now. I have been so inconsiderate for not listening to his pleas and apologies.

Back to normal P.O.V.

Unohana nodded and left the room leaving Hinamori and the unconscious captain alone once more in the room.

"Shirou-chan, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" the girl whispered shaking the boy in hopes of waking him up. "Shirou-chan, please wake up. I don't know what to do without you. Please, I'm begging you" her shaking became more and more violent. She stopped as grief overtook her whole body and collapsed on his chest, sobbing heavily.

'_I'm so stupid. Why didn't I listen to him in the first place? Why did I have to mess things up? Why should Hitsugaya-kun have to suffer because of me?' _she bitterly thought as more and more guilt flooded her mind. She lifted her head from his now soaked chest to look at his unconscious face,

She remained like that for almost an hour; looking at his pale face, closed eyelids and never moving lips. She would give anything just to see him return to his original lively color, just to see him open his eyes and just to see him talk to her again.

Talk to her again………the phrase echoed inside Hinamori's mind. _'Will he talk to me again? Will he look at me once more with the same glittering eyes or would he stare at me with hollow emeralds?'_ she doesn't blame him if he turns his back on her. She turned her back on him many times over and yet, he always seem to forgive her.

"Shirou-chan…" she began once more, her voice broken "Please, wake up….THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!" the petite girl yelled, pounding his chest with her fists. The desperation to see him awake is growing inside her.

Her pounding became weaker and weaker until finally, she stopped and sobbed on his chest once more—only, her sobbing is more intense now.

"Gomen ne, Shirou-chan….please….I'm begging you….give me another chance!!!" she whispered, still sobbing on his chest. "Please, welcome me in your arms one more time!!! I promise, I won't mess things up Hitsugaya-kun"

She really hope that he'll wake up so she could tell him how sorry and guilty she is. It's only been three days yet she already felt like she's on the brink of insanity.

"Gome ne, Shirou-chan…………I love you" she whispered, still sobbing on his chest. The realization hit her the moment her Shirou-chan fell into a coma. When she saw his bloodied face and body, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She felt the same feeling when she saw Aizen pinned to the wall only much stronger. She felt her whole world shatter before her. Her knees weakened the moment she saw his hollow smile. The blood that looked like tears brought painful memories. Memories like the last thing she told him before the war and possibly the last thing he heard from her ever since.

Flashback

Hinamori woke up in the 4th division after 4 long years. The very first thing she saw was the worried face of her childhood friend.

"Hinamori, you're awake!!! I'm glad, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern laced in his tone.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Hitsugaya kun" she said, in a monotone voice.

"I'll go get Unohana taichou, stay here okay" he whispered. She simply nodded.

After the check up, Hitsugaya re-entered the room, relief evident in his face when Unohana told him the Hinamori is fine.

"Shirou-chan?" Hinamori asked, staring into nothingness.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Aizen taichou?"

"…."

"Toushirou, I asked a question and I want an answer! Where's Aizen taichou?" she asked coldly. Even Hitsugaya shivered at her tone.

"He's gone. Betrayed soul society together with Gin and Tousen" he replied sadly lowering his head.

"Liar!" she exclaimed monotonously. He's head shot up only to see her blazing eyes fixed on him. _'What?' _was the question his face stated.

"LIAR!!!!! AIZEN TAICHOU WOULD **NEVER **BETRAY SOUL SOCIETY!!!!!" the petite girl yelled.

"Hinamori, calm down" He said calmly, trying to calm his friend down.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND TRUNED HIS BACK AGAINST MY CAPTAIN….YOU **BASTARD!!!!!!!!!** GET OUT OF HERE I _**NEVER EVER **_WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**I HATE YOU (SLAP)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

End of flashback

Hinamori winced as the harsh words she spat at him echoed in her head

Hinamori's P.O.V.

'_How could I have done that? Why did I do that?'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Shirou-chan always wanted what's best for me and yet I slapped him. The sound of my slap still echoed inside my head.

I sobbed even more on his chest. I have no right to call myself his friend. I don't even have the right to sob on his chest.

I lifted my head to look at my childhood friend's unconscious face as I gripped one of his hands to warm it up.

Back to normal P.O.V.

She knows what she did was wrong and she is guilty for that. She won't blame him if he hated her for the rest of his life, she just want to see him wake up, even if it is not for her sake.

"Shirou-chan, please……one more……just give me one more chance and I swear, I'll prove to you that I am very sorry……please….one more chance…..that's all I ask of you……be my friend once more….I'm begging you!!" she whispered, head lowering while warm tears fell to the bed.

She remained like that for god knows how long, enclosed in her own guilt. Her hand still wrapped around his which tightened around hers.

'_Wait a minute'_ Hinamori thought, opening her eyes as the hand she's been clutching tightened around hers.

Her head shot up instantly only to see his eyelids slowly open. Then, in that very second, she saw eyes that can put even the most beautiful emeralds to shame. It was his eyes finally open, revealing his consciousness.

"Shirou-chan?" she whispered, nervously.

"Momo?" he then smiled at the sight of his childhood friend "You're okay….I'm glad"

Hinamori felt like somebody stabbed her in the chest as she heard those words. Despite the fact that she practically brought him his own near destruction, he still cared for her. On the other hand, she did nothing but bring him pain and sorrow. Not wanting for him to see her hurt expression, the girl stood up to get Unohana taichou but was interrupted as she heard him speak.

"I heard the things you said. About how sorry you are and about me giving you another chance"

"…" every muscle in her body tensed. In truth, she wanted to get Unohana to recompose herself.

"Let me tell you this, Hinamori"

"…" nervousness flowing through Hinamori's system

"I'll give you as many chances as you like and whatever happens, I'll always be here for you" he stated, giving Hinamori a comforting smile.

Hinamori's eyes started to water and without warning, she turned back towards him and threw herself to him, embracing him as if she let go, he would forever slip from the palm of her hands. He returned the embrace with his own. "I love you too, Momo, don't forget that" he whispered.

She nodded and lifted herself to meet his gaze. They both looked at each other in the eye and they both neared each other until their lips met to form their first kiss.

End

So...how was it? Good? Or bad? please put it in your review


End file.
